Antarion
Antarion is an extraordinary duelist and Casanova wannabe who can be found in the Blademaster Guild in the military district of Ardford. Story Not much is known about his past, but he is a member of the Blademasters in Ardford. Although respected for his abilities, he doesn't seem to be liked by anyone as he is little more than a skirt chaser without any respect for the women he courts. The group first meets him during the Ardford summit and he is able to piss off every female companion present (even Vhala!). When Aka, Carina and Uyae visit Ardford during the Third Arclent War they can meet him again. Unsurprisingly, they are not overjoyed by this and Uyae has a chance to experience his wit. When Ardford is attacked, he takes part in the fighting - Simon (disguised as Dargai) sees him hiding from the enemy and manages to make him help defend the bridges, but after a few easy fights against orcs Antarion's newfound courage evaporates when they face the power of Riala and he runs away. A later scene reveals that his contribution to the battle seems to have earned him disproportionate fame. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Ardan Dueling Sword *'Swords' Off-hand: Light Shield *'Shields' Headgear: Ardan Helm *'Helms' Bodygear: Ardan Mail *'Armor' Accessory: Greater Magic Ring *'Common accessories' Tactics You can use the duelist's skills to blind, stun and silence his enemies, and doesn't really need to worry about Antarion's HP since Antarion can heal himself for 1000 HP at-will by drinking from his own personal supply of potions (don't worry, this doesn't touch Simon's inventory). Although in the brief time as a party member you won't be impressed, It's a bit unfair to compare him to Simon and company. Also, in the game there is no access to his equipment. It remains to be seen if we can improve it on later occasions, or if he will even fight with us again. Pickup lines After witnessing a duel that he wins decisively, you can talk to Antarion. Unfortunately, he's much more interested in hitting on the female members of the group than in discussing combat techniques. Every time you interact with him, you get a pick-up line aimed at a random female character (including Vhala, if she's with the group). The list also includes the later one-time conversations with Uyae and Lynine for completeness. ;Aka :Antarion: Oh, you're back. You trained enough for a night with me? :Aka: Are you just that determined, or that bad at taking hints? ;Yarra :Antarion: Are you a buffet? Because I could eat you all day... :Yarra: Oh, there'd be eating of some kind... ;Qum :Antarion: Can you help me find my jaw? Because when I saw you, I dropped it. :Qum: Oh no! Cumdump will help look! :Antarion: Uh... I'm not sure I heard correctly... :Qum: There it is! It is the talky part! ;Hilstara :Antarion: You look like a girl who can ride long and hard. :Hilstara: I've always been more infantry than cavalry. :Antarion: Maybe you just haven't found the... right stallion. :Hilstara: I'm not really trained to fight on horseback, so I don't think a stallion would be a good choice. :Antarion: Dear Goddess, you're dense. :Hilstara: smirk ... ;Trin :Antarion: My parents always told me to follow my dreams... can I follow you home? :Trin: Gosh, mister, I'll swoon if you keep ta- :Simon: Trin, no. :Antarion: Feeling protective, old man? :Trin: In a manner of speaking. ;Megail :Antarion: Can I show you to a theologian? Because you're proof that angels exist! :Megail: Angels don't exist. :Antarion: Uh, I'm just saying that your beauty i- :Megail: glare ... :Antarion: Never mind. ;Altina (saner) :Antarion: Is it true that elves don't eat meat? Want to try a... different kind? :Altina: Oh! Oh my, no, I'll pass... ;Altina (cockwhore) :Antarion: Is it true that elves don't eat meat? Want to try a... different kind? :Altina: Elves need good, strong cocks - not stupid ones like yours! :Antarion: ...the fuck? ;Varia (reshaped) :Antarion: Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes. :Varia: stare ... :Antarion: Any other men lost in those beautiful eyes of yours? :Varia: There were, but they fell prey to bandits. Shame. ;Varia (dominated) :Antarion: Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes. :Varia: stare ... :Antarion: Any other men lost in those beautiful eyes of yours? :Varia: There are no men lost in my eyes. ;Carina :Antarion: I'm glad I follow Ivala, because you look like the answer to my prayers! :Carina: Did you pray for a celibate priestess? :Antarion: Dammit, I have the worst luck. :Simon: ... :Carina: Hey, it's true... from a certain point of view. ;Nalili :Antarion: If being sexy was a crime, the guards would be taking you straight to prison! :Nalili: That'd be such a stupid law, what are y- :Nalili: Oh, you want to fuck me! Why didn't you just say that? :Antarion: Seriously? Being so direct takes all the fun out of it... :Nalili: I don't think it does! ...but before you ask, the answer is no. ;Robin :Antarion: Are you a table with three legs? Because- :Robin: I'm sorry, but you're too young for me. :Antarion: Wait, what? :Robin: Given how you throw yourself at every woman in sight, you must not have developed object permanence yet. :Antarion: Well, fuck you too. You'd be hotter if you smiled more. :Robin: Since that would make you talk to me more, it's a good argument for smiling less. ;Vhala :Antarion: Your lips look so lonely... would they like to meet mine? :Vhala: Look me in the eye and think very carefully about if you want to proposition me. :Antarion: With a girl like you, how can... I... :Antarion: ... :Antarion: Never mind. ;Uyae :Antarion: Oh! I had not seen you there, but your modesty cannot hide your brilliant, exotic beauty! :Uyae: ...me? :Antarion: Tell me, does this kitty like cream? I could whip up a nice, thick batch for you... :Uyae: ...I do not understand. :Aka: Uh, there are so many things wrong, I'm not sure how to explain. :Antarion: Are you new to our land? Please, feel free to speak Zirantian! :Uyae: :Antarion: Because we don't need words for what we're gonna do. :Uyae: :Antarion: Ah, such beautiful sounds! But it would be even more beautiful to hear yo- :Uyae: I do not want to mate with you. :Antarion: There is no need to be so crude! You beauties should teach your friend how t- :Uyae: They do not want to mate with you either. No one wants to mate with you. :Antarion: Hey! :Uyae: Let us go. :Carina: Agreed! :Uyae: Did I... say something wrong? I only wanted to be clear we did not wish to mate. :Aka: Let's just say you were a little too right! :Uyae: Is that... normal human courtship? :Carina: Not even close. ;Lynine :Antarion: Ah! Do my eyes deceive me, or do I see a tantalizing vision of elven beauty before me? :Lynine: :Aka: :Antarion: And you! Such a fine, fit beauty! :Aka: We. Have met. Before. :Antarion: Did you know that I will soon be the King of Ardoheim? I know, I was shocked to learn of my own royal ancestry! But I assure you, I will be a great king! And a great king needs a beautiful bride! :Lynine: Perhaps we should go. Category:Characters Category:Guest party members Category:Humans